


He's Gonna Hate Me...

by Satans_Princess97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Vomiting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Princess97/pseuds/Satans_Princess97
Summary: While doing a convention in Texas, Y/N is sick and Jensen finds out some surprising news.





	1. He's Gonna Hate Me: Part 1

Being back in Texas for a convention always made the boys a bit happier, a bit more carefree. The entire time they were in Texas they would be goofing off and spending most of their panels messing with each other instead of answering questions, but of course, the fans didn’t mind, they all got a good laugh out of it. Right now it was Jensen, Jared and Y/N on stage; Y/N was sitting in between the boys, and the boys were a little tipsy, having been enjoying drinks most of the day.

Jared told a story about getting pulled over when Gen first visited Texas with him almost 8 years ago, right after season four ended. When the first girl had started to ask her question Jared asked her name, and then introduced the three of you, making you roll your eyes and Jensen just say “12 years”.

The girl had asked where the three of you would love to film an episode of the show, and being Jared who doesn’t ever actually listen, immediately yelled out Texas. A fan yelled out Idaho from somewhere in the crowd and without thinking Jared made a not-so-appropriate joke, and then apologized to all the parents in the crowd. When Jared says that he and Gen got married in Idaho, and of course the immediate response from the fan is “I know” and Jared makes a weird face, making you laugh.

When Jensen goes to answer the question he confirms that the fan had said for an episode, to which Jared turns to her and says “I didn’t hear that part.”

Jensen makes an ‘oh really’ face and Y/N turns to him saying “Yeah, you’re talkin too much!” to which Jared starts to fake cry and a few fans yell out “no.”

“No, no, he was.” Jensen says making you giggle.

“There’s dirt in my eye.” Jared says, fake crying and wiping at his eye. Jensen starts to answer the question again until Jared interrupts him. Again. “I thought we were brothers man.”

“Actually, we’re not.” Jared just laughs and a fan yells out “be nice”. Immediately Y/N starts laughing as Jensen says, “Be nice? Have you met me?” Jensen goes on to answer the question, saying the Grand Canyon and then the boys look at you.

“Bali. Hawaii. Somewhere on a beach!” You say with a large smile, making Jensen laugh and shake his head.

When the next fan asks if you guys would be willing to do the show for the next 30 years, you motion to Jensen and say, “He’s gonna 80 in 30 years!” At first, Jensen starts nodding and then he turns to you, his eyebrows furrowed in that adorable way that you love, he looks down at you like he’s mad but everyone knows he’s not. “Late 70’s. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Jensen just looks away, making you and Jared laugh. After a moment you started to feel nauseous so you tapped Jared’s shoulder, letting him know you would be right back and excusing yourself while Jensen talked to the fan about her question.

Kim and Richard are standing right off the stage in back, but you barely have time to notice them as you take off running for the bathroom, a hand pressed tightly over your mouth. They share a look of confusion and worry before Kim follows you. When she walks into the bathroom you’re leaving the stall, walking to the sink to wash your hands and rinse out your mouth.

“You alright kid?” She asks sweetly, a look of worry on her face.

“Yeah, just not feelin so hot today.” You said, drying off your hands.

“You wanna sit out the rest of today? I can let the boys know.” She offers and you immediately shake your head.

“No, I’ll be okay. I don’t wanna let them down or the fans down just because of some morning sickness.” You say without thinking, throwing the paper towel into the trash can.

“Morning sickness?” She asks and your eyes widen, realizing what you had just said.

“Uh, yeah.” You mumble, looking at her.

“Does Jensen know?” She asks and you start shaking your head again.

“No, and he’s not going to. Not right now.” You say quickly.

“He’s gonna realize something is up, Y/N.” She says sweetly, giving you a sad smile. You know she’s not judging you or your decision not to tell Jensen yet, she’s just worried about you, but it still upset you for some reason.  _ Hormones _ .

“We aren’t even officially together, we were just screwing around, how am I supposed to tell him that I forgot to refill my birth-control and now I’m knocked up? This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Y/N starts ranting and Kim pulls you into a hug, holding you tightly as tears start falling down your cheeks. “He’s been my best friend for the last fifteen years, I don’t want to ruin that just because I made a stupid mistake.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m not gonna say anything, and you don’t have to go tell him right now, but you should tell him soon.” Kim says, pulling back and wiping the tears off your cheeks.

“I know. Jared knows, he came to wake me up this morning and I immediately started puking so he figured it out. I’m just scared to tell Jensen.” You step over to the mirror, wiping the tears and stray eyeliner off your cheeks.

“Come on, let’s get you back out there.”

You walk back to the stage, Kim right beside you. Richard stops you to ask you if you’re okay and you just smile and nod, telling him you’re fine. You take your microphone from him as you hear the boys arguing about Jared using air quotes, making you giggle. You just stand there for a minute, watching Jensen as he explains how he and Jared got a tour of a building they use for filming some scenes. You just watch him for a moment, watching the expressions he makes as he tells the story and the way he talks with his hands, observing him like it would be your last chance to do so.

When Jensen is done with his ghost story, you walk back onto the stage just as Jared says, “He’s like, if there are any ghosts in here, they’ve seen the show they won’t mess with me.” This makes you laugh, the memory of Jensen saying those exact words with a cocky smirk on his lips crossing your mind. You take your seat in between them again and Jared just gives you a small smile as he turns to the next fan.

Jensen furrows his eyebrows, his bright green eyes full of worry and confusion as he leans down to whisper in your ear, “Are you okay?” You just nod, giving him a smile as the next fan asks a question about grapes. Jensen lets it go, for now, answering the fan’s question and arguing with Jared about frozen grapes. You just sit there, staring at your hands in your lap, your mind reeling.

The next fan comes up and asks if your characters had a warning label what would it say, and you start giggling, unable to control yourself. Jensen states that Dean’s would say “ _ Feed Often or Else _ ” and then says that Sam’s would be like a gremlin, “ _ Don’t Get Wet _ ”, which only makes you giggle more. When Jared says it would be “ _ Might contain gas, don’t start fire”,  _ you lose it. Jensen looks at you like you’ve gone absolutely insane.

“Yours would probably be, “ _ Small but Psycho. _ ” Jensen says and you smack his arm.

“You love me.” You mutter, a large smile still on your face.

“Hey, it would work for your character and you though.” Jensen says, laughing.

“The really funny thing is,” Jared says glancing down at you, “Y/N is actually a lot like her character on the show.” The audience laughs.

“He’s not kidding.” You say, an amused smile on your lips. “So when I went in to audition for the part, they had me actually come to Vancouver and do the audition with Jensen and Jared. Bob had told me that it would be someone else reading lines with me and that’s how my audition would go, but I got to set and I was sitting in this room waiting to do my audition and in comes Jared and Jensen with smirks on their faces.”

“She fainted.” Jensen says and you smack his arm again.

“I did not faint! Stop telling people that! That wasn’t the first time that I was meeting either of you!” You exclaim, laughing. “Anyways, when I was auditioning for the part they told me, we don’t have a name for this character yet, we’re looking through a few names trying to decide which one we want to use so the boys are just gonna use your name for the audition, so I was just like uh, okay. This should be interesting.”

“She did amazing.” Jared says looking down at you with a smile.

“Considering the two of you were making funny faces and goofing off the entire time, I’d say I did pretty damn good!”

“So, side note, Jared and I went in there like oh, it’s some chick part, she’ll be on for an episode or two, whoever is here is gonna get the part, whatever. So we had decided to make it hard on her instead of waiting until she was actually on the show, just to show her what she was getting herself into. Not only did we not know that it was gonna be Y/N, which only made messing with her easier, but after they extended out how long her character was going to be on the show, Jeff made it very clear that he would help her get back at us. But we were making faces and saying lines that aren’t in the script, and just doing everything we can to mess with her without letting anyone else know we’re doing it. After about ten minutes of this, just out of nowhere, she stops what she’s saying mid-sentence and goes, can’t you two just be adults for five minutes?” Jensen admits with a small smile.

“She had a knife in her hand when she said it too, and not like a fake prop knife, but an actual very sharp knife and she just pointed it at us.” Jared chimes in.

“That was when they gave me the part too. I was given the script within a few days and in the script they just used my name, I was just like alright, that’ll be easy to remember!” The audience laughs.

“She’ll make even the smallest movements or do something while we’re filming a scene that she doesn’t even realize she’s doing, and almost all of it works for her character. It’s sort of like they wrote this part for her.” Jensen jokes, looking down at you with a smile.

You turn to the next fan, giving her a smile and saying “Hi.” She answers with a hi, stating her name and then asking her question, asking what your favorite supernatural being to fight is. You just shrug, having been on the show for not even a year yet and mostly fighting demons, you didn’t really know what your favorite would be. Jared says the fairies, talking for a moment about the scene at the end when he pours the salt.

Jensen thinks for a moment, finally saying, “Ya know what, I’m gonna go with good, old-fashioned ghosts.” The crowd cheers. “Vampires are just too easy. You just chop their heads off. You don’t even get to shoot em. Uhh-”

“You know what’s the easiest?” Jared cuts in and you and Jensen look at him, “Zombies. A baseball bat.” You start laughing, and Jared continues, “I mean if you can wear a scarf while killing a being, it’s really not that scary. One second, let me tighten my Ascott.”

“You know how you deal with zombies, like those zombies.” Jensen says around his laughter. “Here, be a zombie for a second. Be a _ Walking Dead _ zombie” He says to Jared and you watch as they get up and Jared starts to act like a zombie, Jensen just walking away from him like it’s no big deal. “You just walk away!” 

“True story.” Jared says as they walk back over to take their seats beside you. “I could totally be on Walking Dead!”

“I was scared for my life just now.” Jensen jokes.

“Where was my Ascott?” Jensen laughs, and Jared turns to thank the fan for her question, then asks how his zombie was. Of course, the crowd cheers him on.

“It was dead on.” Jensen says, looking back to the drummer. Jared pinches the bridge of his nose, laughing for a second.

“Yeah, it’s not called like the sprinting dead or the running dead, it’s the Walking-” He stops to laugh. At this point you’re laughing so hard you can barely breathe.

“It’s the Walking Dead!” Jensen says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “What do you do? You just walk faster.” He shrugs, a smirk on his lips. “Jeff’s gonna kill us.”

Jared laughs and says, “Yeah, that’s not the only thing he’s gonna kill you for.” You stop laughing, staring up at Jared with wide eyes as he continues to laugh. Jensen just looks between you and Jared, confused as to what Jared’s talking about. When Jared finally looks at you, his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. He mumbles a “sorry”, you and Jensen the only ones able to hear it, a sheepish smile on his lips. Jared tries to fix his mistake, quickly turning to the next fan.

When she states that her question is for Jared and Jensen, asking if they could choose a happy ending for Sam, Dean, and Cas, you zone out. You feel cold but there’s a sweat breaking out across your skin, your face pale and your cheeks rosy. You stay in your seat, willing yourself to keep down the bile that’s creeping up your throat so you don’t have to leave the stage again, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. You lean down to grab your bottle of water from the floor, Jared catching your arm when you almost fall and helping you to sit back up without really drawing any attention from anyone other than Jensen. Because Jensen just _had_ to notice.

The next girl that comes up, of course, has to direct her question towards you, and you only. First, she asks why you chose to be on Supernatural instead of joining your dad on The Walking Dead, to which you quickly answer, “I love my dad but I don’t wanna work with him.” The audience laughs, as do Jared and Jensen. “My dad actually came by the set one day, just to see everyone I guess, or to spy on me, I don’t know. When he walked in we were in the middle of filming so he just kind of hung around until I was done. But that, of course, had to be the day when we were filming the scene where I was supposed to be kissing Jensen, or Dean, for the first time. Now if any of you remember that scene, that first kiss between my character and Dean was pretty hot and heavy, right?” The crowd sort of cheers. “Yeah, he wasn’t too happy about that.”

“He actually threatened me!” Jensen says laughing, “Told me there better not be any funny business between us. And of course, still being in character, my response was, ‘No sir, but I can’t stop what Dean Winchester does’. He didn’t like that too much.” You laugh, the memory of pulling your father away from Jensen before he punched him flashing through your mind.

“I hope that answers your question.” You say to the fan with a smile. Your smile falters as your stomach flips, but you push it down, determined to get through the rest of the panel. But when the next girl comes up and asks if you’re okay, saying that she noticed you looked a little off all day, the bile starts to rise up your throat again. You take another drink of your water, hoping it helps as Jensen starts to speak on your behalf.

“She’s been getting over a stomach bug for about a week.” Jensen says with a small smile, glancing at you to make sure you’re okay. You just nod your head, resting your bottle of water between your legs and picking up your microphone.

“Little over a week ago I started to get sick, just a nasty virus or something. But I’m doing better, slowly getting better. I got lucky filming this week because they only needed me for two days and they were both shorter-ish days.” You chuckle at the word you made up. “They also switched one of my days of filming with one of Jensen’s days so that I could get a bit more rest in between my two days, so I’m very thankful of them for that.”

“Well, we’re glad you’re okay!” The girl says with a bright smile and you nod, giving her a smile in return. Jensen watches as you take another drink of your water, the feeling of acid rising up your throat only getting stronger.

The next girl comes up and asks about becoming an actress. Jared immediately says “Don’t do it” with a joking smile before turning the question to Jensen. Jensen turns to her, beginning to explain ways to help her follow her dreams. Then Jared starts giving her advice, telling her to constantly remind herself why she does it and why she loves acting, as it’s not an easy business. She says “thank you” and begins to walk away, Y/N sitting there giggling making Jared and Jensen both look at her.

“I guess I sort of had it easy.” You say glancing up at Jared with a chuckle. “Let me explain what exactly I mean by that. So, I definitely haven’t gotten every part I’ve auditioned for, I’ve been turned down quite a few times actually, and I honestly didn’t expect to get the part on Supernatural or for it to go on this long. I expected for them to kill me off within a few episodes or for me to be like Felicia or Kim where I come for an episode or two and then I’m not on the show for a season or two and then I come back, that sort of thing.”

“I guess they like you.” Jensen says with a wink.

“Anyways.” You say with a roll of your eyes. “Luckily, my last name is sort of common so I don’t always get recognized, but I’ve still had those auditions where I walk in and I tell them, my name is Y/F/N Morgan, I’m here to audition for yadda, yadda, whatever. And there are still the people that recognize my name and say, oh Morgan, you’re Jeffrey’s daughter. And either they set the standard really high because of the amazing actor that my father is and they expect me to live up to that, which is really hard sometimes. Or there are the auditions that I’ve gone to where they don’t really like the work my dad has done or they don’t like something about him, and they immediately think that I wouldn’t be a good fit for the part because of that, which is also really hard. And I’ve had one or two where they straight out told me, I love your father and I expected you to be better, which at one point I stopped acting because of that.”

“This industry isn’t easy.” Jared mumbles where only you and Jensen can hear him.

You nod, but keep speaking, “But, like with the audition for Supernatural, I’ve had directors and casting agents and producers call me or my agent, who is also my dad’s agent, and they’ll say something like, I know you’re father and I’ve seen some of your work and I’d like you to audition for this part that we’ve got. Which with Supernatural it was actually a call from my dad saying, they need a female for this small part, why don’t you go audition? Nobody knew it was gonna be Jeffrey’s daughter walking into the audition until I got there, and how Y'all didn’t put that together still astounds me.”

Jensen laughs, “I saw your name on some paper too, and I was like well that name sounds familiar, but it just did not cross my mind that you were gonna be the one to audition for the part.” This makes you laugh, shaking your head, but the movement makes you a little dizzy.

“This isn’t the easiest industry, and I had quit for a good five years, but I honestly wouldn’t dream of doing anything else. Although I did go to school and get my Bachelor’s in Nursing when I took that time off, I definitely would rather be doing this.” Jensen and Jared both just nod in agreement and the three of you turn to the next fan.

The next fan comes up and asks what the funniest moment Jared has had being a father, or a moment he’s most proud of, and Jared starts telling a story about Tom. You stand up, walking around Jensen to behind your chair and leaning on it, his eyes on you the entire time. Jensen leans over and whispers, “Are you okay?” and you nod, giving him a small smile.

“Just feeling sort of antsy I guess.” You say moving your legs a bit as you stand there.

“You look a little pale, are you sure you’re alright?” Jensen pushes and you sigh, rolling your eyes with an amused smile on your lips.

“Yes,  _ dad,  _ I’m fine.” You mutter, which makes Jared glance at the two of you with a raised eyebrow as he finishes his story.

“I don’t wanna know.” Jared says, his voice full of amusement, not realizing his microphone was still in front of his mouth. Immediately there’s ‘ _ oooo _ ’s coming from the audience, making you glare at Jared again.

“Shut up, Jared.” Jensen mutters, making you giggle.

Then the burn in your throat becomes stronger, and you can feel the bile making its way up again, making you start coughing and a sweat break out across your skin again. You drop your microphone into the chair, turning around and quickly making your way off stage. Kim rushes over to you with a small trash can, noticing you won’t be able to make it to the bathroom in time, and you immediately start puking again. “Fuck me.” You mutter, dry heaving, everything in your stomach already vomited out.

“That’s what got you into this mess, honey.” Kim teases with a small smile, trying to make you feel better. You laugh, walking over to a chair and sitting down, Kim following you with the trash can.

“You alright, Y/N?” Richard asks, his voice full of worry. You just nod, your eyes staying glued to the floor. “There’s only about fifteen minutes left of the panel, you wanna sit it out?” You nod again, gratefully accepting the cold bottle of water Kim hands you.

“Thank you.” You mumble, opening it and downing half of it.

For the next fifteen minutes, you don’t move from that chair, just listening to the rest of the panel. Kim stays nearby in case you need anything, but otherwise leaves you to yourself. When you hear Richard and Rob run onto stage singing for the last question, you start to feel anxious, your leg beginning to bounce and a sweat breaking out across your skin again. Seven minutes later, Jared’s coming up on your left, his face colored with worry.

“Hey kid, you okay?” Jared asks, sitting beside you and rubbing slow circles across your upper back. You just nod, your throat feeling tight. “You’re gonna have to tell him, he knows somethin’s up.” Jared whispers and you can hear the sound of his boots on the floors, quickly getting closer to you.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Jensen asks, crouching down right in front of you. You avoid his gaze, so he gently grabs your chin and makes you look at him. Your eyes are full of tears and there’s a few that have already escaped down your cheeks. He grabs your hand without another word, leading you down the hallway to an empty room, pulling you inside and shutting the door behind you. “What’s going on, Y/N? What are you not telling me?”

More tears fall down your cheeks and you just stare at him for a moment, memorizing the way those beautiful green eyes shine in the dim lights of the room. The way his jaw clenches because he’s worried about you and becoming annoyed that you’re hiding something from him. The way his hands are clenching and unclenching in fists, as if to stop himself from reaching out for you. He takes a step closer to you, now standing only a foot away, reaching out and pushing the hair out of your face. He sighs, closing his eyes for a brief moment before they’re looking at you again, shining with an emotion you’ve never seen from him, one you can’t quite place.

“Please talk to me sweetheart, you know I’m always here for you.” He says sweetly, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“You’re gonna hate me, Jay.” You whisper, another tear falling down your cheek.

“I could never hate you, you’re my best friend.” Jensen whispers, cupping your cheek in the palm of his hand.

You sigh, closing your eyes, “I-I’m pregnant.” Jensen freezes, just staring down at you for a moment. When you open your eyes you see that his eyes are wide and he’s frozen in his spot. His hand is now an inch away from your face and he’s just staring down at you, but it’s like he’s looking straight through you. “Jensen?” You whisper, trying to get his attention. “Please say something.”

“It-it’s mine, right?” Jensen suddenly asks, his voice monotone and void of any emotion, and his eyes still not completely focusing on you.

You scoff, angry at his accusation, glaring up at him. “Yes, Jensen, it is yours.” You snap and he slightly shakes his head, finally focusing on you, his green eyes locking with your Y/E/C ones.

“No, sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that I just…  _ Fuck _ .” He runs a hand through his hair, slightly pulling on the ends in frustration, his eyes shut tight.

“Look, I know that this isn’t what you want, we were taking all the precautions to avoid this, but I fucked up on my pills and now I’m pregnant. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with this and I already have a meeting on Monday morning in Vancouver to talk about ending my contract because I can’t just give up this baby, but I won’t stick around and keep doing the show when-” Your babble is cut off by Jensen’s plump lips pressed firmly against yours, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he pulls you against his chest. He moves his hands down, grabbing the back of your thighs and lifting you up, setting you on the edge of the table. He breaks the kiss, keeping his forehead pressed against yours.

“You really thought that I would hate you for this?” You shrug, avoiding his gaze. He puts two fingers under your chin, making you look up at him. “I could never hate you Y/N, especially not for this. This isn’t just your fault, it’s my fault too sweetheart, we did this together.”

“You’re really not upset?” You ask, searching his eyes.

“Well, this might be a little hard to explain to the fans but I’m sure we can figure it out.” He teases, making a small smile appear on your lips. “How could I possibly be upset by you telling me you’re pregnant with my baby? Sure, it’s not what we had planned, but we’ll get through this.” He presses another kiss to your lips, this one much softer and sweeter.

“I love you.” You whisper against his lips, making him smile.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He goes to kiss you again but someone knocks on the door, making both of you jump.

“Jense, we’ve got photo ops in five.” Jared calls from outside the door. Jensen helps you down from the table and takes your hand in his, intertwining your fingers as he opens the door. Jared’s leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. He glances down at your intertwined hands then up to you, smugly saying, “Told you so.”

“Shut up Jared.” You mutter, not able to keep the small smile off your lips. Jared just laughs, walking behind you and Jensen to the photo ops. As soon as you enter the room Misha comes skipping toward you, looking like an overly excited puppy.

“Y/N, you and I have autographs with Mark.” Misha says, nobody yet to notice Jensen’s hand still intertwined with yours.

“Later sweetheart.” Jensen says leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to your lips, right there in front of everyone, including the line of fans waiting to have their photos taken with Jared and Jensen.

You just stare at him, completely shocked by his public display of affection.

“Jeff is so gonna kill you, dude.” Jared jokes, making you giggle and Jensen groan as Misha drags you off in one direction and Jared drags Jensen off in the other.


	2. He's Gonna Hate Me: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In New Jersey for a convention, the closest one to Y/N's father in New York, two weeks after telling Jensen you're news, you're about to tell your father.

“Jeff’s gonna be here soon.” Jensen says, fidgeting with his blue and white plaid flannel in the mirror. Again.

“I know.” You say, watching him from where you’re sat on the bed, amused.

“When’s he gonna be here again?” Jensen asks, glancing back at you in the mirror.

“He’s meeting me there during your Gold Panel and going to photo ops and autographs with me.” You tell him for the third time that morning, only getting more amused by his nervous antics. “Jense.” You say calmly, trying not to let your amusement show in your voice.

“What?” He asks, turning to face you as you get off the bed. “How are you so calm right now?”

You lay your hands on his broad chest, looking up at him. “It’s gonna go fine today, babe. My dad already loves you, that’s not gonna change just because you’re nailing his daughter.” You attempt to reassure him, an amused smile still on your lips.

“That’s exactly why he’s gonna kill me Y/N, I’m nailing his daughter!” He exclaims, making you giggle. “This isn’t funny Y/N!”

“It sort of is, Jay. But if you keep acting like this he’s gonna know something is up, you’ve gotta calm down babe.”

He sighs, “I know.”

“At least you don’t have to see him ‘till this afternoon, I have to spend all day with him.” You say with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “C’mon, you’re gonna be late.”

You grab Jensen’s hand, leading him out of the hotel room and to the elevator. Cliff is in the lobby waiting and he leads you out the back to the car, where Jared is already in the passenger seat. Cliff drives the three of you to the venue just a few blocks away, sneaking you in through the back.

“You okay dude?” Jared asks as Jensen begins pacing, waiting for the Gold Panel to start.

“Uh-huh.” Jensen mumbles and Jared looks over at you, his eyebrows furrowed.

“He’s nervous cause my dad’s gonna be here soon.” You explain, rolling your eyes.

“Ah, murder day.” Jared jokes, sounding just as amused as you.

“Shut up, Jared.” Jensen mutters, making you giggle. “That goes for you too, giggles.” Jared laughs.

“Jared, Jensen, it’s time.” Rich says, walking toward the three of you.

“Good luck, stay calm, I love you.” You say, stopping Jensen’s pacing and pecking him on the lips.

“Love you too, sweetheart.” He gives you one more peck on the lips before following Jared out to their Gold Panel.

“Y/N, Jeff’s in the lobby surrounded by fans, you might wanna go save him.” Rich tells you making you laugh, walking toward the lobby.

When you walk through the door you see a group of fans all standing around, surrounding someone only a few feet inside the doors. You laugh, standing back and watching as fans run up to your father, a few also walking away looking at pictures on their phones and items he autographed for them. After a few minutes you decide to finally save him, your first photo op session beginning soon.

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan!” You yell through the lobby, catching everyone's attention. The sea of fans part in front of you to let him walk toward you, a large smile on his aging face. “Hi daddy.” You return his smile, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Hey darlin, good to see you.” He replies, hugging you tightly, fans taking photos and videos all around you. You kiss your dad on his scruffy cheek, pulling back and turning to the fans surrounding you.

“Alright guys, you can get photos and autographs later, I’m gonna steal my dad away now but he’ll be with me all day!” You announce, pulling your dad through the door to the back.

“You seem happy this morning.” You dad points out. You shrugs, leading him to the room for photo-ops, Misha already there.

“It’s been a good morning, am I not allowed to be happy?” You ask, a P.A. bringing you and your father your favorite coffee.

“Thanks.” You dad tells her, giving her a smile as Misha walks over to the two of you. “Of course you’re allowed to be happy darlin, it’s just a little strange bein so early. Is there any particular reason you’re so happy?”

“Nope.” You reply a little too quickly and Misha snorts out a laugh. You slap Misha’s arm, giving him a look to say  _ shut up _ , making your dad laugh.

“Don’t beat up the angel now, I taught you better than that!” You dad jokes, chuckling.

“Yeah, Y/N!” Misha pouts, rubbing his arm where you hit him.

“Shut up, Misha.” You mutter, rolling your eyes.

“Photo-ops start in five minutes guys.” A P.A. announces, a few fans beginning to file into the room.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” You say with a smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s been two weeks since you told Jensen you were pregnant, and usually he barely leaves your side or he’s checking on you constantly, texting you all throughout the day. And while he had texted you a few times today, it was like he was completely avoiding you the best that he could. So when you texted Jared to ask if Jensen was okay, Jared just replied with a video of Jensen pacing across the empty green room, ranting about how Jeff was going to murder him and today would be his last day on earth. You showed Misha, the two of you giggling like drunk children.

Your day had mostly been spent with Misha, having photo-ops and autographs with him this morning and a panel with him later this afternoon. The only time you weren’t with Misha was during your solo panel, which of course ended up being a panel with your father, the fans paying him more attention than you. You didn’t mind, you knew he was part of the Supernatural family too, even if he hasn’t been on the show in at least ten years.

Currently Jensen and Jared are on stage for their panel, yours and Misha’s panel being right afterwards. You had just gotten done with your autographs and decided to hangout backstage for the rest of Jared and Jensen’s panel, you dad still following you around.

As you and your father walk through the door to backstage you hear Jensen say, “This is Jared.”

“Yeah, she knows that.” Jared says sarcastically, the audience laughing.

“Of course I do, like, I watch the show.” The fan sasses back, making you giggle. You peek through the black curtain to see Jared drop his mic on accident, Jensen shaking his head.

“This is why we don’t have nice things, Jared.” Jensen says as Jared bends over to pick up his mic.

“My chair is angled.” Jared complains.

“They act more and more like children every time I see them.” Your dad jokes with a laugh, watching from behind you.

“Yes they do.” You say as you watch them banter about Jared’s chair.

Jensen looks back at the fan finally, “Okay, what’s your question?”

“I wanna know, what was the last lie you told?” The fan asks.

“This should be good.” You mumble with a smirk.

Jared answers first, “The lie I tell myself everyday is that I don’t have to write it down to remember it.” The crowd laughs, “Yeah, what was that phone number? Yeah, yeah I got it, I got it. 30 seconds later -- I don’t know, what was it? So I tell myself that lie.” Jared looks over to Jensen.

“Uh, Jared asks me how he looked backstage. I said great.” Jensen jokes and makes a clicking sound with his tongue as he winks.

Jared looks at Jensen like a sad puppy and says, “That-that was a lie?”

“What?” Jensen asks looking at Jared.

“What? Huh?” Jared asks.

Jensen looks past Jared to the fan and says “Thank you” with a big smile and Jared starts laughing along with the audience.

Jensen turns to the next fan and says hi.

“Hi, my name’s Shannon, and I have a personal question for Jensen.” She says.

“Oh god.” Jensen mutters, making you giggle.

“So there’s a picture going around of you and Y/N at like a coffee shop and you’re kissing?” The fan asks curiously, making you freeze. Jared starts laughing as Jensen puts his face in his hands.

“I’m sure some of you have probably seen him already, but Jeff is in the building.” Jared says and the crowd cheers.

“I can’t answer that.” Jensen mutters into his mic, his face still in his hands.

“Why, cause Jeff’s gonna kill you?” Jared teases.

“You feel your father’s eyes burning a hole into the back of your head as Jensen says, “Shut up Jared.”

You grab a mic from the table beside you, turning it on and walking out onto the stage. “Can I interrupt for a minute?” The crowd cheers and Jensen looks at you as you walk up beside him and put your arm around his shoulders.

“What are you doing up here Y/N?” Jared asks teasingly, enjoying Jensen’s pain way too much.

“Well, I know I’m not supposed to be up here until my Panel with Misha in a little bit, but I felt like I had to come save Jensen.” You say with a laugh.

“You here to save him from Jeff?” Jared asks with a smirk.

“I might have to, he’s right backstage.” You say and the crowd cheers again. Jensen looks up at you with a terrified look on his face but you just give him a reassuring smile before turning to the fan that asked the question. “So you’re asking about the picture going around of Jensen and I kissing at a coffee shop, it surfaced about a week ago?” You confirm with her.

“Yes.” The girl answers, nodding her head.

“Well, we weren’t gonna address this until my panel with Misha, but I guess now is as good a time as any.” You look down at Jensen and he just shrugs, nodding his head to tell you to go ahead. You look back at the audience with a confident smile on your lips. “So, Jensen and I have actually been dating for quite some time now, but we had decided to keep it quiet until recently.”

The crowd cheers and Jensen smiles up at you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

“Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” Jared and the crowd being chanting, making you laugh.

As soon as you lean down and press your lips to Jensen’s, a loud voice booms over the speakers.

“Get your hands off of her!” You father yells into a mic, walking on the stage with a Lucille slung over his shoulder. You and Jensen jump apart and your dad laughs. “Are we pissin’ our pants yet?” He taunts with a large, goofy smile on his face. “Oh boy, do I have a feelin’ we are gettin’ close!”

“You might wanna run, Jensen.” Jared teases and the crowd laughs.

“Is he gonna kill me?”Jensen whisper-yells, looking at you with wide-eyes.

You laugh, looking over at your dad, “Be nice, old man.” Jensen just sits there, looking between you and your dad, confusion on his features, making you giggle. “Relax, Jay, I told him while I was signing autographs.”

“Oh.” Jensen says, still just looking between you and your father.

“All joking aside, you better be good to my little girl Ackles.” Jeff says, giving Jensen a warm, reassuring smile. Jensen nods, smiling back.

“Always.” Jensen says, pulling you back into his side.

“Should we go?” You ask after the next question, it taking ten minutes for the boys to actually answer the question because you and your dad were just a huge distraction for them apparently.

“Probably, but you’re not going to.” Jensen says with a shrug and a smirk as your dad brings over two chairs for you to be able to sit down, making you giggle. The last fifteen minutes of the panel is just the four of you goofing off while Jensen and Jared attempt to answer fans questions. Once the panel is over Jensen and Jared have to go to their last autograph session while you and your dad just hang out backstage until your panel with Misha begins on the same stage.

Richard walks over to you, looking tired and confused. “Where is Misha? Your panel is supposed to start in one minute and we can’t find him anywhere.”

You shrug, “I haven’t seen him since we finished our autograph session after lunch.”

“What the hell.” Richard mutters, running a hand through his hair.

“We’ll just start without him, I’m sure he’s gotta be around here somewhere.” You say, grabbing a mic and handing your dad a mic as well.

“Alright.” Rich sighs, going out onto the stage to introduce you and your father to the stage.

When you walk out onto the stage, the crowd cheers loudly. You smile, waving to the crowd as you take your seat, your dad sitting right beside you. “Hey guys!” You say into your mic.

Someone yells, “Where is Misha?” making your dad laugh.

“Uh, we don’t know where Misha is, we lost him.” You tell them and they laugh. “So we’re just gonna start without him, I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point.”

You and your dad start taking questions, the fans of course asking Jeff questions about The Walking Dead. When the next fan steps up to the mic to ask her question about fifteen minutes into the panel, and you see hands on her shoulders but can’t see who exactly is behind her, you already know it’s gonna be an interesting question.

“What’s your name sweetie?” You ask the nervous looking girl.

“Uh, I’m uh, my name is Melanie.” She says, running a hand through her hair.

You smile at her reassuringly, “What’s your question?”

“I was just wondering-”

She’s cut off when Misha jumps up from behind her and asks, “Are Jensen and you planning on having any kids?”

Your eyes go wide and you let out a nervous laugh, “Uh, very interesting question  _ Misha _ , it’s nice of you to finally join us.” Misha laughs, jumping up onto the stage with you and your dad. “To answer Misha’s question, Jensen and I have been together for a little over a year but it isn’t something we’ve really talked about.”

“Nice save.” Misha whispers in your ear as he puts a chair next to you and sits down.

“Did you have a question though sweetheart?” You ask Melanie.

She nods, “I was going to ask how long you’d like to see your character on the show.”

“I would love to see my character on the show for a while, especially to see the relationship between her and Dean grow, mainly because we’ve never actually seen Dean have any sort of real relationship. And I think that my character could help Dean to at least  _ begin  _ to love himself and help him out of his self-destructive behavior and habits.” You answer, giving her a smile.

The rest of the panel runs smoothly, other than Misha goofing off more than usual and making too many jokes about having children. So once the panel is over and the three of you are off stage, you pull Misha to an empty room, slamming the door behind you.

“Who told you?” You demand, glaring at the older man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says innocently, trying and failing to hide a smile.

“It was Jared, wasn’t it?” You demand, crossing your arms over your chest. “Cause Jensen and I agreed we weren’t gonna start telling anyone, including the cast, until our parents knew. So who told you, cause I know Jensen’s excited but he can keep a secret. And Jared’s a loudmouth.”

“It was Jared.” Misha confirms and you groan, stomping out of the room and straight into your father.

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” Your dad asks, gently grabbing your shoulders.

You look up at him, a dangerous look on your face as you say, “I have a giant to kill.” You duck out of his grasp and take off down the hall toward where you’re supposed to meet Jensen and Jared to go out to dinner once you were all done with your convention activities. When you see Jensen already there, leaning against the wall on his phone, you head straight for him. “Where is he?” You yell.

Jensen looks up, looking bewildered, “What? Where is who?”

“Padalecki! Where is he?” You demand, your arms crossed over your chest as you glare up at Jensen.

“Uh, I think he went to the bathroom. What’s goin on sweetheart?” Jensen asks, his hands held up a little bit as he stares at you with his eyes wide.

“He told Misha and Misha just about told my dad and the whole damn fandom during our panel.” You seeth, looking around for Jared.

“You didn’t tell your dad?” Jensen asks, his head slightly cocked to the side. You look at him, your features softening.

“I thought you’d wanna be there when we told him, so I figured we could tell him together at dinner.” You say softly. Jensen gently grabs your face, leaning down and kissing you deeply. You smile into the kiss, running your hands up through his hair.

“Y’all think you could keep the PDA to a minimum, I don’t really wanna see you making out with my daughter, Ackles.” You dad says from behind you, making you jump away from Jensen. You giggle, taking Jensen’s hand in yours as you turn to your dad.

“Ready for dinner?” You ask him with a smile.

“Is your mission for blood over with?” He jokes with a smirk.

You shrug, “I know where Jared works and lives, I’ll get him back later. Let’s just have a nice dinner before you head back home.” You dad nods, pulling out his phone and sending off a quick text. “You texted Jared to hide, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe.” Your dad says as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

“You sure I’m clear?” Jared shouts down the hall as Cliff comes in.

“The car is ready.” Cliff announces.

“Let’s just go to dinner, Padalecki, I’m hungry.” You shout down the hallway before following Jensen outside.

When you get to the restaurant you’re seated in the back, away from prying eyes and fans so the four of you can have a quiet, peacefully family dinner. The conversation is kept friendly and light while you all look over the menu and order your drinks and food. Once the food is delivered a strong smell hits you, making your stomach turn instantly. You grab your glass of water, taking a few sips, willing yourself not to vomit. Jensen looks at you in concern, immediately noticing your change of demeanor.

“Are you alright?” Jensen whispers in your ear and you just nod, before shaking your head and excusing yourself, taking off for the bathroom as quickly as you can without making yourself seem suspicious and drawing an unwatched attention.

“Is she okay?” Your father asks Jensen, watching as you fast-walk toward the bathroom.

“Yeah, she just needed to use the restroom.” Jensen says, cutting into his steak.

That’s the last of the conversation at the table until you return a few minutes later. You notice the concerned look on your father’s face and give him a small smile as you slide back into your seat. Once again, the conversation is kept light as the four of you eat your dinners.

“Alright,” Your dad speaks up as he puts his napkin back on the table, finished with his meal, “What are you not telling me?”

Jensen chokes on his water, glancing at you as he attempts to stop coughing. You furrow your eyebrows and ask, “What do you mean?”

Jeff chuckles, “You’re my daughter Y/N, I’ve literally known you since you were born. And you may be a good actress but I can see straight through you. So, what are you not telling me?”

“Well,” You start, clearing your throat and grabbing Jensen’s hand under the table, “we were gonna wait to tell you until we were back at the hotel-”

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” You dad guesses with a smirk on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks between you and Jensen. You just nod your head, looking down at your fingers laced with Jensen’s on your lap as you wait for a speech from your father. “How far along are you?”

“About ten weeks now, I found out about a month ago and told Jensen two weeks ago in Texas.” You say, your eyes still glued to your hands. “The only people that know right now are us four, Kim, Misha and Cliff… And the writers and producers of the show, I had a meeting with them the Monday after I told Jensen. They’re gonna try to keep me on the show as long as they can, and it may actually work pretty well to where the end of the pregnancy we’ll be on hiatus anyways so hopefully I can keep it hidden until then but-”

“Y/N.” You father says, cutting off your nervous rambling. You look up at him, your eyes full of unshed tears. There’s a large smile on his face, unshed tears in his own eyes, causing you to furrow your eyebrows in confusion as you just look at him in silence. He stands up, walking around the table to you and pulling you up from your seat. He wraps his arms around your shoulders, hugging you tightly with his chin rested on top of your head. “I’m happy for you, baby girl.” He mumbles, his voice cracking with emotion, and you smile, your own tears rolling down your cheeks now.

“I love you dad.” You mumble, pulling back and looking up at him to see tear tracks on his cheeks.

“I love you too.” He kisses your forehead before pulling away completely, both of you wiping the tears from your cheeks. “You better be good to them.” Your father says, pointing at Jensen.

“Oh I will, they’re the most important things to me.” Jensen says with a smile.

Your father and you take your seats back at the table, the waitress coming over a couple moments later to check on the four of you and ask if you needed anything else.

“Well I think this calls for dessert!” Your father announces, clasping his hands together loudly.

“Oh, are we celebrating something?” The waitress asks with a large smile, looking between you all.

Your dad nods, his smile growing as he announces, “I’m gonna be a grandpa!” You giggle, rolling your eyes at your father’s very loud announcement.

“Well congratulations! What would y’all like for dessert then? On the house!”

The four of you tell the waitress what you’d like for dessert and she rushes off to the kitchen to get it for you. Within a few minutes she’s back with your desserts and you all dig in.

Your dad looks at you and Jensen, taking out his phone and telling the two of you to pose for a picture. Jensen puts his arm around you, the two of you smiling brightly as your dad takes a picture of you. He shows you the picture and says he’ll send it to the both of you, but that he’d also like to post it on his Instagram page.

“What are you going to put as the caption?” You ask him.

“I was just going to say something about the happy couple.” He says with a shrug, looking at his phone and pulling up Instagram.

You glance at Jensen and he nods, knowing what you’re thinking. You smile and say, “Do you want to be the one to announce to the world about the newest member to the Ackles-Morgan family?”

His head snaps up and he just looks at you for a minute, his mouth open as he looks between Jensen and you. “Are-are you serious?” His voice cracks again, a smile appearing brightly on his face as you nod your head, Jensen nodding beside you. “I would love that.”

He posts the picture of Jensen and you to his Instagram, the caption reading, “ _ I couldn’t be any happier! I’m going to be a grandpa! We will be welcoming the newest member of the Morgan-Ackles family in April 2016! Congrats, kids. You’re going to be amazing parents! And welcome to the family, Jensen!” _

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a chapter 2 to this. If I ever finish Chapter 2. Lol


End file.
